Gundam Build Fighter: Battle of the Puella Magi
by GAT-X105VividPanzer
Summary: POST-REBELLION! In this new world, a new way of fighting has also emerged. Will this bring about changes and right what has been wrong?
1. New World

Homura looked around. Even after all that, it was hard to belive that this world was one she created.  
It was almost exactly like the one that came before it. Except for some details of course…  
Homura paused. _This wasn't here before._ She looked at the shop.

IORI MODELS

She looked inside. A young boy looked up from the counter. He was obviously bored. "Welcome to Iori Models," he said. "How may I help you?"  
Homura didn't answer immediately. She remembered back when she was a kid, she watched an episode of Gundam. In it, the soldiers were forcing local people to build a military base, separating fathers from their families in the process. But this white gundam saved the day, destroying the base and allowing the families to meet again. That gundam protected the people. From that day, Homura promised that she'd protect her friends, too, no matter what. _And look where that got me, _Homura thought.  
She looked for that specific gundam among the shelves.  
"Excuse me?" the boy had gotten up from his seat.  
"Hi, I'm Sei Iori. How may I help you?"  
Homura described the episode she watched, and told him the gundam she wanted.  
"Oh, you're talking about the Force Impulse Gundam!" Sei went to another shelf and came back carrying two boxes.  
"Here's the one you want," Sei said, giving her the blue box. Homura looked at the art. _Yes, this was the one._  
"And I guess you'll want this, too, " Sei said, showing her the other box. Written on the box was SWORD IMPULSE GUNDAM.  
"What for?" Homura asked.  
"You haven't watched SEED Destiny in a long time haven't you?" Sei said.  
"Well , no…"  
"In the middle of the series, ZAFT started Operation Angel Down, which is all about taking down the Freedom Gundam and the Archangel. Shinn Asuka, the pilot of the Impulse, was able to use the combing nature of his gundam to his advantage, overwhelming the Freedom, and he used the swords from the Sword Impulse to finish the Freedom off. I daresay, it was an amazing-"  
"Okay, I get it, " Homura said. "Hey, what's that used for?"  
Homura pointed to the machine at the side.  
"Oh, that! It's for Gunpla battle! You don't know what it is?"  
"Amuse me."

_  
Madoka and Sayaka were taking a walk.  
_I'm glad Sayaka is so friendly to me,_ Madoka thought. "Sayaka, thanks," Madoka said. "You've been so kind, I just moved in…"  
"Nah, that's alright!" Sayaka said. "Besides, I thought it might be nice to show you around. Perhaps tomorrow I can let you meet my friends!"  
Madoka smiled at the prospect.  
She turned and saw the shop, IORI MODELS.  
"Sayaka, what's that?"  
"Oh, it's for gunplay. It's real popular here in Japan. Why, it's not big in the States?"  
"I'm not sure… I think this show called Destiny was aired, and after that no more gundam."  
"Heh. Destiny wasn't really popular stateside huh… wait, who's that inside?"  
They entered the store. In the corner dedicated to Gunpla battle, Homura was inside. She was standing on one end of an octagonal table. On the other side was a red-haired boy.  
"Hey, it's Homura!" Madoka said.  
"Somehow I don't like that girl," Sayaka said.  
"I think you just misunderstand her," Madoka said. " What are they doing?"  
"Gunpla battle," Sayaka said. "Watch."

Homura placed her Gunpla, which she borrowed from Sei. Her purchases were in the table in the corner.  
~_please set your GP base.~  
~please set your gunpla~  
_Data on both player's Gunpla started being loaded.

_Builder: Sei Iori  
Fighter: Homura Akemi  
Unit: Gundam GPO1 FB_

_Builder: Sei Iori  
Fighter: Reiji  
Unit: Aile Strike Gundam_

_~beginning plavsky particle dispersal~  
~field: City~_

"I'll show you how it's done, newbie!" Reiji said, firing a barrage of shots from his beam rifle.  
Homura dodged, hiding behind buildings. She returned fire, but Reiji managed to block with his shield. Homura started firing on the run, trying to pin Reiji in a corner.  
"You're good," Reiji said.  
"You could say I had a lot of practice," Homura said.  
_After all, I'm used to fighting using a gun.  
_"In that case!" Reiji charged forward, the shield breaking after taking all the hits. Throwing away the gun, Reiji grabbed his sword and tried slashing at Homura.  
"Damn-"  
Homura was able to doge, using her unit's full vernier system. Afterwards she fired a couple of shots.  
"That's not gonna do you any good!" Reiji said. He dodged the shots, then went straight for the cockpit, impaling the gunpla.

_~battle ended. Winner: Reiji.~_

As Homura picked up her things, Reiji went to her. "That was a good fight," he said. "I hope we can fight again."  
Homura smiled. "Sure. I'll be ready."

_  
Meanwhile, while the fight was beginning Madoka suddenly paused. As the particles started dispersing, her eyes turned briefly gold, and pack the it's usual pink. It was enough though.  
_I remember now.  
_She held Sayaka's hand, allowing her power to flow through her friend.  
Sayaka suddenly flinched, and then looked at Madoka.  
"Madoka-"  
Madoka held her hand, signaling Sayaka to be quiet. Then she continued watching the battle.  
They were interrupted by the attendant, a blue haired boy.  
"I'm Sei Iori," he introduced himself. "How can I help you?"  
"I'd like to purchase a gunpla please," Madoka said. She picked one up from a nearby shelf. "This will do."

AUTHOR NOTE: This has got to be weirdest idea I have ever thought off. Expect shout-outs to previous gundam series. Honestly I have no idea what was going into my mind either when I wrote this...


	2. Training Match

MAMI's RESIDENCE  
Everyone was seated around the table, tea and cakes in front of them. Well, except Nagisa, whose plate was full of cheese.  
"So… what do you plan now, Madoka?" Mami asked over a cup of tea.  
"Yeah! So you rewrote the universe, and then Homura rewrote the universe. Puh-lease. Next time Sayaka'll rewrite it. Make sure I'm next!" Kyouko said.  
"Kyouko, this is a serious matter!" Sayaka said. "I say we attack, I'm ready, we all got our powers back-"  
"No, Sayaka," Madoka said.  
"What? Madoka, this is person who trapped you in her new universe."  
"Even so, she is still our friend," Madoka said. "I don't want to hurt her."  
"So, what do you propose, goddess?" Kyouko said with a smile.  
Madoka pulled something out from her bag. Sayaka recognized it… sort off.  
"Madoka that's-"  
"Yes," Madoka said. "It's a gunpla!"  
Standing on the table is a gunplay, predominantly white but colored in pink and red in some places.  
"But…it looks different from the art on the box," Sayaka said.  
"I customized it," Madoka said.  
"Meet my new gunpla, Sagitta Freedom Gundam."  
"So, what are we gonna do with this toy?" Kyouko asked, eying the gunpla suspiciously.  
"Easy. We're going to fight in the gunpla tournament that's going to take place next month!" Madoka said cheerfully with a smile.  
"Eh?" Sayaka said. "Madoka, you sure about this?"  
Madoka nodded. "When Homura was playing… I sensed the… old her. It's hard to explain. But I think, with this method, we can bring her back without having to harm her."  
The rest looked at her with disbelief. "Besides, it'll be fun! Come on guys…"  
"Aww, fine," Sayaka said. "Let's do it."  
"But are we assured that Homura is joining?" Kyouko asked.  
"Yes, I overheard the conversation she had earlier with the boy at the shop," Madoka said.  
A moment of silence followed.  
"Well…" Sayaka said.. "I guess I should go to that shop now. Come on Kyouko."  
"We're coming too," Mami said. "Come on Nagisa."  
Nagisa stood up, and handed Mami a small box.  
"Wait, what's that?" Sayaka asked.  
"Oh, this?" Mami asked. "It's my customized gunpla."

IORI MODELS  
"Hello, Sei," Mami said, opening the door.  
"Oh, Mami, Madoka!" Sei said, standing. "How did you like the gunpla you have purchased?"  
"They were wonderful," Mami said.  
"Sei, may we borrow your battle system for a while?" Madoka asked.  
"Of course. It's not everyday that someone visits the shop," Sei said, delighted. "How's the gunpla you bought?"  
"Oh, I got her here," Madoka said, grabbing the gunpla from it's box.  
"Wow, you customized it! Still, I think you should have waited for HGCE Freedom, I think they're going to release one soon, I mean Strike is getting one…"  
Madoka simple shook her head. "This will do."  
Mami and Madoka entered the room. "Watch closely, girls," Mami said. "This is gunpla battle!"

_Please set your GP base.  
Please set your gunpla._

_Builder: Mami Tomoe  
Nagisa Momoe  
Fighter: Mami Tomoe  
Unit: Gundam DX Finale_

_Builder: Madoka Kaname  
Fighter: Madoka Kaname  
Unit: Sagitta Freedom Gundam_

_Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal_

_Field: Desert_

_Battle Start_

"I won't hold back, Madoka!" Mami said, as her gunpla landed on the field. Although not much has changed from it's original look, the weapons have been modified to look like Mami's puella magi guns, and the shoulder compartments have been modified to contain beam ribbons as well. She immediately fired a shot from her rifle, prompting a dodge from Madoka.  
Madoka retaliated, firing from her rifle. Mami blocked the shot then, from a compartment in the gunpla's arm, released a Ribbon that roped the Freedom in at high speed. Mami had her sword drawn now, ready to impale Madoka's gunpla.  
But Madoka was ready, activating her thrusters and flying up, carrying Mami with her. Reluctantly, Mami cut the ribbon and activated her thrusters to steady her gunpla's descent.  
"Got you," Madoka said.  
The Freedom was already activating it's Himat cannons, all of them aimed at the DX. "Fire!"  
The beams hit the DX, obliterating it-into a bundle of yellow ribbon. Madoka frowned. She's seen this trick before-  
suddenly a shot came from behind her, and Madoka raised her shield just in time. She drew her sword, and Mami did the same, both fighters clashing swords at high speed, until both combatants had their swords pointed at each other's neck.  
"Well, I think we should leave it there, Madoka," Mami said.  
"You're right, we wouldn't want to damage them so bad," Madoka replied.

_Battle ended. Tie._

"Wow!" You both were good," Sayaka said.  
"Don't you think so, Kyouko-" Sayaka turned and only saw Nagisa beside her. "Hey, where's Kyouko?"  
"Over here!" Kyouko called out. They all followed her voice and saw her holding a box. It said ABYSS GUNDAM in the front.  
"I like this," Kyouko said. "But I think I'll just edit the colors a bit…"  
"Wow, that was fast!" Sayaka said. "In that case…"  
She picked up a nearby box that said 00 QAN[T].  
"This will be mine!"

_  
Madoka was standing outside the store. She has slipped outside unnoticed, while her friends were picking their own gunpla.  
"I know you're there, you know."  
Homura stepped out from the shadows.  
"Homura."  
"Madoka. So your memories have returned. And you took the courtesy of returning the other's memories as well."  
"Yes."  
"So, why not fight me? You know I can erase you from this universe in an instant."  
"Because you're my friend, Homura. I know you won't do that. Besides, I will bring you back… with Gunpla battle." She held up her custom gunpla.  
Homura flipped her hair. "You think this game will bring me back?"  
"Yes."  
Homura stared at her. "You're serious."  
"I sensed it when I was watching you fight… I can't explain it. But I can save you."  
"You haven't changed . Always looking for the peaceful way out. But let me tell you- I won't hand over this universe to you. And if you believe that this game will help you… then I won't make it easy for you."


	3. I'm gonna violate you!

WEEK BEFORE TOURNAMENT  
"Man, there's so many contestants!" Sayaka said, looking at the list of competitors.  
Kyouko was eating pocky again. "And what do you know, I'm up first."  
"Shouldn't you be practicing?"  
"Nah, I'm still waiting for the paint I applied to dry."  
"You said that _2 weeks ago!_ It should be dry by now, Kyouko!"  
"Aww fine, it is dry. I'm just feeling lazy."  
"You know, you might just regret not training."  
"Of course not! I'm ready as ever."  
Sayaka shrugged. "Your choice. Let's go eat someplace?"  
"Sure. It's a date! And you're paying."  
Sayaka blushed. "It is not a date! And I am not paying either, we split up the cost!"

DAY OF THE TOURNAMENT  
"Are you ready?" Mami asked.  
"Ready as I'll ever be", Kyouko said.  
"Do your best, Kyouko!" Madoka said. "We'll be watching from the audience."  
"Fine," Kyouko said. "Watch me!"

Kyouko walked up to the battle system. "So, who's my opponent?"  
A blonde man with brown skin walked up. He was wearing a yellow coat, but with no shirt underneath. "My name's Zayan Gable! And let me tell you, I'm gonna violate you!"  
"Eeww. First fight I get is a weirdo. Well, let me tell you this, Zayan Gable." Kyouko looked at her opponent. "You're not going to violate me or anyone else."

_Please set your GP base.  
Please set your gunpla._

_Builder: Kyouko Sakura  
Fighter: Kyouko Sakura  
Unit: Rosso Abyss Gundam_

_Builder: Zayan Gable  
Fighter: Zayan Gable  
Unit:Hamrabi_

_Beginning Plavsky Particle Disperal_

_Field: Forest_

_Battle start  
_

Kyouko's gunpla landed. It was similar to the Abyss Gundam, only colored red, and it's spear was made similar to Kyouko's personal weapon .  
"I'm gonna violate you!"  
The Hamrabi immediately transformed into its mobile armor mode, firing it's onboard weaponry.  
Kyouko shielded herself, and retaliated with her own guns.  
_Damn, he's fast!_  
"I'm gonna violate you!" This time, he transformed and unsheathed his sword, trying to slash Kyouko's gunpla into two. Kyouko blocked with her spear.  
"My opponents in all the previous tournaments have been all women and children! You're making this easy on me!"  
"Not this time," Kyouko said. She jumped back, and extended her spear, using it as a whip in an attempt to slash at the Hamrabi. Gable laughed. "No one's gonna violate you, you say? Hahaha!"  
The Hamrabi transformed into it's MA mode and started unleashing a fury of melee attacks, attacking at all sides.  
"Damn!" Kyouko knew she was in trouble.

"I knew it, she's getting beat up! She should have practiced!"  
"Calm down, Sayaka," Mami said.  
"What! How can I calm down?"  
"Just watch," Mami said.

"Well, I didn't expect to use my ace this early," Kyouko said.  
"What ace!" Gable said, laughing. " All I see is me violating your gunpla!"  
"You see, there's a problem with your statement. That's not my gunpla."  
Gable stopped laughing. "What?!"  
Suddenly the Rosso Abyss showed up on top of the cliff. And on the Hamrabi's back. And behind the trees. And everywhere else…  
"What is this?"  
"Plavsky particles are a wonderful thing, if you know how to play with them," Kyouko said. "This is my specialty technique-Rosso Fantasma!"

"What is that?" Madoka asked. She had never seen Kyouko use that technique before.  
"It's one of her powers. She had it until… until all the unpleasantness happened," Mami said.  
"Wow… and she was able to replicate it with plavsky particles?" Sayaka asked.  
"Much like my ribbon trick with my match against Madoka. I used it before-on Homura."  
"Nice. I better play around with playsky particles too.."

"There's so many of you!" Gable said in shock.  
"Yes, now try to guess which is the real me."  
The Hamrabi immediately slashed at the one in front of it.  
"But I already told you that's not the one," Kyouko said with a smile.  
"Fine! Then I'll shoot all these!"  
The Hamrabi started firing wildly, but all of the shots hit thin air.  
"Where are you?"  
Suddenly the Hamrabi was stabbed at the back. "I'm right here," Kyouko said. "As far as I can see, I'm the one who violated you, Mr. Gable." The Hamrabi fell to it's knees and fell to the ground face first.

"That was a nice match, Kyouko," Mami said.  
"You did well," Madoka added.  
"Hehehe. I thought I was a goner!"  
"And you would have been, were it not for your ace," Sayaka said.  
"Aww cut it out! You're the next one aren't you? Bet you'll lose."  
"Let's not hope for that, Kyouko," Madoka said. "I need all the help I can get."  
"Yeah, yeah, sure goddess.."  
"I would prefer if you stop calling me that."  
"Aww come on, that's only a nickname!" Kyouko said gamely.

SECOND MATCH

Sayaka walked into the field, ready as ever. She held her gunpla in hand. Her opponent was wearing purple robes and was striking martial arts poses. "Greetings opponent! My name is Shuuji Kuroso, and I will be the one to beat you!" he said.  
"We'll see," Sayaka said.

_Please set your GP base  
Please set your gunpla_

_Builder: Sayaka Miki  
Fighter: Sayaka Miki  
Unit: 00 Qan[t] Seckendorff Custom_

_Builder: Shuuji Kuroso  
Fighter: Shuuji Kuroso  
Unit: Master Gundam & Fuun Saiki_

_Field: Highlands_

_Battle Start_

Author Note: The Highlands field is supposed to resemble the Guyana Highlands from G Gundam. 


	4. Is the moon out?

"Time to show you my power!"  
The master gundam started running toward Sayaka.  
"Oh no you don't! Deploy bits!" Sayaka tried activating them.  
_field is not in space. Bits unusable.  
_"What! The field cheated me!" Sayaka readied her sword instead.  
"Haha! Your toy is not usable eh!" Shuuji Kuroso let lose a punch. Sayaka blocked at tried slashing at her opponent, but suddenly she was kicked in the back.  
"What the. The horse!"  
Sayaka turned and saw the mechanical horse getting ready for another strike.  
"Ahahaha! Become my second pair of legs, Fuun Saki!"  
"Two against one! That's cheating!"  
"No it's not!"  
"Aww fine. The hard way then." Sayaka entered a new set of commands. The Qanta stabbed itself in the stomach.  
"Giving up already?"  
"Nope. I'm just getting started." Silver liquid flowed out from the Qan(t).  
"What is that?" Shuuji Kuroso asked.  
"Haven't heard of ELS, haven't you? They can shapeshift… take different forms… like my friend here! Come, Oktavia!"  
"What is that monster?"  
"She's my buddy," Sayaka replied. "Now Okatavia, show that horse a lesson."  
Okatvia charged and sliced Fuun Saiki in Half.  
"NO!" Shuuji Kuruso screamed. "But I'm not done! Juuni Ouha! 12 King's Pawn!"  
Tiny master gundams appeared, their aim to stop the Qan(t) from moving.  
"Not this time!" Sayaka sliced all of the mini master gundams, then charged at the Master Gundam.  
Shuuji Kuroso dodged the blow and tried to counter with an uppercut, but Sayaka raised her shield just in time, deflecting the blow, before delivering the fatal blow to the head.

"And now for the last match for today!" The announcer said.  
Mami Tomoe walked to the stage, ready for battle.

"Madoka!"  
Madoka looked around and saw Sei. "Sei! Nice to see you here."  
Sayaka had just climbed up into the stands. "Hey, you're the guy from the shop," she said.  
"Congrats on the wins," Sei said. "Who knows, we may get to fight each other."  
"Really" Kyouko said while eating a bag of chips. "Didn't see your name on the contestant list."  
"I'm in a different division," Sei replied. "Who knows, any of you might reach the world tournament!"  
"That's a nice goal," Madoka replied. "Although I have a more immediate goal I have to achieve."

The battle was already underway.  
Mami's opponent: Gundam Virtue. And it had it's GN field on. "You'll never hit me!" the pilot said, a young girl with violet hair and eyeglasses. She was wearing a pink shirt. "Take this! GN Bazooka full burst mode!"  
A beam of energy filled the arena.  
"Now perish!"  
"I don't think so," Mami replied.  
The girl looked up and saw that Mami had dodged the blast.  
The DX was getting ready to fire it's Satellite cannon.  
"Hahaha! Have you lost your mind?" the girl said. "The moon isn't even out! If that fires, I'll believe in God!"  
Mami smiled at her opponent's choice of words. "Very well then. Tiro Finale!"  
The Satellite cannon fired, and this time the Virtue was not able to dodge.

"Amazing! She can fire the cannon at will too?" Sei asked.  
"Why, is that so weird?" Sayaka asked.  
"Well, the DX uses the Satellite system, the cannon can only be fired if the moon is out…"  
"That's Mami for you," Kyouko said.  
"A friend of mine could do that too," Sei said. "He uses the Gundam X and can fire the satellite cannon at will."  
"Sounds like he'll be a fun opponent," Kyouko replied.

LATER, IORI MODELS  
"Sorry for borrowing your battle system again," Madoka said.  
"No worries!' Sei replied. "no one comes here anyway…"  
At the booth Sayaka and Kyouko were sparring. The two couldn't resist testing each other's strength.  
Meanwhile, Nagisa was choosing a gunpla. Although she has entered the tournament, she had yet to purchase a gunpla.  
"Awww, Mami, I can't choose!"  
"Just pick one you like," Mami replied. "There are many options here."  
"I like cheese!" Nagisa said.  
"Well, yes, but there are no gunpla made of cheese…."  
Sei approached them. "you know, there are no gunpla made of cheese, but this one's color yellow…"  
Nagisa nodded. "That will do. Thanks!"

At her apartment, Homura sat down and looked at her custom Impulse Gundam. She can't wait. It was time to take matters into her own hands. She grabbed the gunpla and started walking to Iori Models. 


	5. Operation Angel Down

IORI MODELS

"And that's game."  
The Abyss was holding it's spear to the Qan)t's neck.  
Kyoko smiled. "Even in a battle of toys, I still beat you."  
"One more!" Sayaka said.  
"Guys, there's no need to fight…" Madoka said, trying to act as mediator between the two.  
Suddenly the door opened, and all eyes turned to the person at the door.  
Homura held her gunpla. "Madoka Kaname… let's settle this now!"

Both Madoka and Homura were already at the booth.  
"I'm surprised, Homura. I thought you said you didn't believe this game will bring the old you back?"  
"I cannot take the chance," Homura replied.

_Beginning Plavsky Particle Disperal  
Please set your GP base  
Please set your Gunpla_

_Builder: Madoka Kaname  
Fighter: Madoka Kaname  
Unit: Sagitta Freedom Gundam_

_Builder: Homura Akemi  
Fighter: Homura Akemi  
Unit: Force impulse Gundam Sword Custom_

_Field: Snowy Plains  
Battle Start_

Homura's Gunpla landed on the field. There was no noticeable change from the Impulse, except that the Swords from the Sword pack are now mounted on the gunpla's waist.  
A shot was fired-Homura dodged, then fired back. Madoka raised her shield and pondered on her next move.

"May I ask a question?" Sei asked.  
"Yeah?" Kyouko said. "What is it?"  
"Well, why do I get the feeling that those two.. well it's hard to explain."  
"This is even bigger than you, Sei," Mami said. "Madoka wants to save Homura, and believes this is the way to do it. "  
Sei shrugged. "I don't get it, but whatever you say."

Madoka fired the Himat system. Homura was able to dodge, but part of her lower leg got blown off by the blast.  
"I'm not done yet," Homura said as she threw her shield and fired her rifle at it, causing the beam to hit one of Freedom's wings.  
"Homura… why did you do it?" Madoka landed on the ground, her flight system damaged.  
"I did it for you! I wanted to protect you! I wanted you to be happy!"  
Tears flowed from Madoka's eyes. "Did you really think this will make me happy?"  
The Freedom jumped up, Madoka regaining control over the suit's flight capability. She fired more shots from her beam rifle, which Homura dodged. The rifle ran out of energy, so she discarded it and drew her beam saber.  
"Homura!"  
Homura drew the Excalibur anti-ship swords, combing the two swords into one, and using it to block the attack. She then separated the two swords, so now she is holding two swords, one on each hand. "This is to protect you!" Homura replied. "I don't care if you think I'm wrong… "  
Homura sliced Freedom's remaining wing.  
The Freedom started falling into the ground.  
"As long as you are safe!"  
"No, Homura!"  
Homura stopped her attack. The Impulse was in mid-air. Both players watched the Freedom crash into the ground.

_Battle ended. Winner: Force Impulse Sword Custom_

"Even in Gunpla battle, you couldn't bear to hurt me, Homura," Madoka said, picking up the remains of her gunpla. "Now's not the time to settle this," she added. "We must wait until the tournament."  
Madoka then went to the shelf and picked out a Gunpla. "You will need this, Homura."  
She gave the box to Homura, who just looked at her, speechless.  
"I want a fair fight."  
Homura accepted the box and ran away without a word.

"That was… intense," Reiji said as he walked in the shop.  
"Reiji! Just how long have you been there? I've been waiting for you, I just finished the new gunpla…" Sei grabbed the gunpla on the counter.  
"Hey, you." Reiji walked up to Madoka. "I sense you got a problem there."  
"Hey, who are you to meddle with our problems?" Sayaka asked.  
"Reiji, that's right, I think the problem's personal-"  
"Listen to me," Reiji said, not minding Sayaka and Sei. "Your friend thinks she's right. Correct? Then you have no choice but to make her understand her mistake. Show her that she's wrong. And sometimes, Gunpla battle can help you there. It did for me."  
"Ummm…" Madoka looked at the strange boy. "Thanks."  
"No prob. Now Sei, you were saying…"

LATER-MAMI'S APARTMENT  
"Are you sure giving her that gunpla was the right thing?" Sayaka asked.  
"Yes, I'm sure," Madoka replied. "I want to fight her at her strongest. That's why I'm preparing too." She placed a box on the table. "Time to get to work."

HOMURA'S APARTMENT  
Homura sat down in her chair.  
_Why wasn't I able to strike her down?_  
It was just a game of toys, yet she let her feelings get to the better of her. Homura looked at the finished Gunpla on her desk.  
_No matter,_ she thought. _Madoka was always too kind for her own good. Now I can finally take her down._

NEXT DAY  
"Are you ready, Madoka?" Mami asked.  
Madoka nodded. It was fortunate that Homura was to be her first opponent. Around her her friends offered their support.  
"I'm ready too!" Nagisa said.  
"Yes, that's right," Mami said, smiling at the young puella magi.  
Homura was on the other side of the stadium, silent.  
The voice of the announcer can be heard. He sounded scared.  
"Umm… we have an important announcement. We have a new event! Player Homura Akemi will face off against players Madoka Kaname, Mami Tomoe, Sayaka Miki, Kyouko Sakura, and Nagisa Momoe in a 5V1 match. So hold on to your seats everyone!"  
The stadium erupted with conversations between the audience. This was new, and everyone was curious.  
"What?" Sayaka asked.  
"She asked for it," Kyouko said.  
Homura looked at their group from her position.  
"Homura…" Madoka said.  
"We must win this," Madoka said. "So that we can bring Homura back."  
"Don't worry, we can take on her! It's 5 versus 1, remember?" Kyouko said confidently.  
"I don't think she'd challenge us recklessly," Mami replied.  
"Exactly. So let's be careful," Madoka replied. " Homura was our friend, and this our chance to help her. "  
Everyone nodded. They walked to the battle system.

_Beginning Plavsky Particle Disperal  
Please set your GP base  
Please set your Gunpla_

EDITOR NOTE: Snowy plains is meant to be the field where Operation Angel Down happened.


	6. Towards an Endless Future

"Today we settle this, Madoka Kaname." Homura set her new gunpla.  
"Dark Destiny Gundam, launching!"  
The dark version of Destiny Gundam descended on the field. It's red, blue, and yellow armor replaced with shades of gray and black.  
"I'm not holding back! Sayaka Miki, 00 Qan(t) Seckendorff Custom, launching!"  
"I'll back you up! Kyouko Sakura, Rosso Abyss Gundam. Here I go!"  
"Mami Tomoe, Gundam DX Finale. Let's do this."  
"Nagisa Momoe, Shiranui Akatsuki Gundam. I'll try my best!"  
"I'll bring you back, Homura. Madoka Kaname, Strike Freedom Luminis. Launching!"

_Field: Space  
Battle Start_

Kyouko and Sayaka were eager to bring an end to this.  
"You're going down!" Kyouko said. "Rosso Fantasma!"  
Multiple copies of the Rosso Abyss surroundedthe Destiny.  
"Madoka may be forgive you, but I don't forgive easily!" Sayaka said, activating her funnels.  
"Come, Okatavia!"  
The witch was summoned behind the 00.  
"You let your emotions get to the better of you," Homura said. The Destiny turned on it's beam shield.  
Kyouko realized it first. "Oh crap-"  
Suddenly all the copies of the Rosso Abyss disappeared, and the real one was stabbed with an anti-ship sword.  
"Damn!" Kyouko said.  
"Kyouko!" Sayaka looked at the remains of her friend's gunpla. "You're gonna pay! Go, funnels!"  
The funnels started to surround the Destiny, while Oktavia crept behind it, aiming for a surprise attack.  
"You still haven't learned, Sayaka Miki," Homura said. She was able to destroy the funnels before they dealt damaging blows, and she turned around just as Oktavia raised its sword, blasting the witch away with the Destiny's cannon.  
"What the-"  
Homura shot the 00 Qan(t), eliminating it from the battle.  
The events happened so fast, the other combatants were not able to react.  
Mami immediately took the offensive, shooting the Destiny.  
Homura dodged all the shots.  
"Then in that case…" Mami released a string of cloth from the DX's arm panel, aiming to tie herself to Destiny and rendering her gunpla immune from the Destiny's time stopping powers.  
"I won't fall for that again," Homura said, detaching her boomerangs and using it to slice the cloth. "Time to finish this, Mami Tomoe!" The Destiny aimed it's cannon at DX.  
_No! I won't be able to dodge! _Mami grit her teeth, ready for the end.  
"No! I won't let you hurt Mami!" Nagisa flew in front of the DX, her Akatsuki gundam shielding her friend's gunpla.  
"Make's no difference," Homura replied.  
"It makes all the difference!" Nagisa said. She activated the Akatsuki's special armor, reflecting the beam back to Homura. By reflex Homura raised her shield to deflect the attack, realizing too late what she was doing.  
"Crap-"  
Nagisa smiled, Her Akatsuki still took damage, and it can barely move. "Now your shield is destroyed, you can't activate your time powers."  
"It's still not over," Homura said. " I can still take you all on!"  
She dodged a beam from the Strike Freedom. "Homura, please! Stop fighting and return to us!" Madoka said.  
"No!" Homura replied. "This is the only way I can keep you safe!"  
"You are merely imprisoning us," Mami said. "Take this! Tiro Finale!"  
"You always try to use flashy attacks," Homura said. She flew down, dodging the attack.  
"Good bye, Mami," Homura said as she shot the DX.  
"Madoka! It's all up to you now!"  
"This time we end this!" Homura said.  
"Return to us… return to me," Madoka said.  
She activated her funnels, trying to surround the Destiny.  
"Too slow!" Homura activated the wings of light, using it to dodge.  
"Take this!" She swung her sword, using the wings of light to gain astonishing speed.  
"Homura… looks like I can't hold back."  
Madoka closed her eyes. When they opened, they were yellow, and now she was wearing her goddess outfit.  
"Indeed," Homura said. Now she was wearing her goddess outfit as well.

"Look here, things are heating up," Kyouko said from the sides.  
"Madoka will win," Mami said. "I believe in her."  
"Whoah, what's this?"  
Sayaka turned and saw Sei.  
"Sei? What are you doing here?"  
"I came to watch the match… "  
"You must be pretty weirded out by this," Mami said.  
"Nah, I've seen worse."  
At that moment, Reiji walked in. "You talking about me?"  
Sei sighed. "Who else…."

Madoka was shooting her two guns, all while firing her funnels.  
Homura skillfully dodged the shots and even managed to destroy a few funnels.  
"This way is better! Everyone is safer, under my control! This time, you won't have to suffer!"  
Homura armed herself with her sword.  
Madoka did the same, and the two clashed swords.  
"Homura, no… I don't want it like this. I don't want a universe like this. Let's return… back to normal."  
"No!" Homura repeated again. Slashing the Strike Freedom's shield arm.  
Madoka retaliated by using her funnels to blow off a portion of the Destiny's head.  
"By dong this… you're only making me suffer!" Madoka said.  
"I…I what…."  
"Please, Homura!"  
Homura was already confused and sad.  
"Ahhh!" She started to charge, intending to strike down the Strike Freedom.  
Madoka prepared her sword.

"Homura…"  
"Madoka?"  
Homura looked around. The stadium, the field, was nowhere to be seen."Where are we?"  
"It doesn't matter Homura…" Madoka said. "Please… this time, come back."  
"But if I return the universe to you, you'll leave me again! You'll have to bear all that despair again!"  
"I won't leave this time," Madoka said, giving Homura a hug. "I won't leave you behind. "  
"Madoka!" Homura returned the hug.  
"So please, Homura…"

The two returned to the field.  
Madoka smiled at Homura. She smiled back.  
The announcer's voice can suddenly be heard.  
"Ummm… we now have a clear winner! The winner is Homura Akemi!"  
'What?" Homura looked at the field. Her gunpla has stabbed the Freedom's cockpit, while Madoka only hit the Destiny's shoulder.  
Madoka walked to Homura's side.  
"Well, congratulations, Homura," Madoka said.  
"And welcome back," Mami said, as the rest of the group joined in.  
"Yeah, as much as I hate to say it," Sayaka said.  
"I know what I did may be hard to forgive," Homura said. "I don't think you can forgive me easily."  
"You got that right," Sayaka said. "Still, Madoka forgives you, and that's fine by me."  
Sei and Reiji joined the group. "Wow, that was impressive," Reiji said.  
"I think I'm just going to forget all that stuff," Sei said.  
"Yeah, you better do," Kyouko said.  
"Oh yeah. When are you going to claim your prize?"  
"Prize?" Homura asked.  
"You didn't know there was one?" Sei asked.  
"Well, I guess that wasn't exactly our top priority when we entered," Madoka said.  
"It's a trip to the beach!" Reiji said.  
"Beach?" Sayaka asked.  
"Nice!" Kyouko replied. "This turned out to be a good idea after all."  
"But, it's only for five people…" Sei said.  
"No problem," Nagisa replied. She promptly transformed into her "Bebe" form and landed in Mami's arms.  
"Yeah, I'll just pretend that didn't happen…"

EPILOGUE  
BEACH-WEEK LATER  
Madoka and Homura were both looking at the sea. Sayaka, Mami, Kyouko, and Nagisa were out swimming.  
"Wow. So looks like it's back to normal, Homura?"  
"I guess so," Homura replied.  
Ever since that day both of them gained a shared control over the new universe. Both of them remained on this world, keeping watch on it.  
"Umm, Homura, I've been meaning to ask-where's Kyubey?"  
"Oh, that," Homura said. "They're currently burning in what some people may refer to as the 'seven circles of hell.' Don't worry, they deserve it. And they won't be getting out of there-"  
"Homura?"  
Madoka sensed a change in her friend.  
"Kyubey… I can't sense him! He's gone!" 

_Fin  
Well, that's it for this story. I left it open-ended because an idea for a part 2, involving Kyubey and and world tournament, is in my mind, but I'm not sure how to do it. Waiting for new GBF eps for more ideas.  
Yeah, I know the writing could be better. Hey, at least I tried, and I had fun too _


End file.
